All from the Heart
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: BBxRae; Cy has finally finished making holographic rings for everyone on his team. The guys have used the rings to form a band, yet little do they know the girls have done the same. Full summary inside. Some RobxStar and CyxBee in here too.
1. Their Plans are our Plans

(AN:) Ello reader~ Glad you could come! Just wanted to say that I would love to thank my TTBuddy Soul of a Raven for encouraging me to write this Sonfic fanfic I was dying to write! If you please would, thank her for me after you're done reading, and also read her FanFic "Love you with all my Heart" because trust me, it is very cuteeee!

So without further ado, DudeYourAwesome8 and Soul of a Raven presents:

All from the Heart!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Teen Titans, or the songs used in this Sonfic/Fanfic! (HA you thought I would say the song titles ^^)

**Summary: **Cyborg has finally made holographic rings for each person on his team. When the guys use them to form a band, little do they know that the girls have done the same, and gave one to Bee for her to join them. When both bands become famous in Jump City, they decide to do Battle of the Bands to see whose better. When Beast Boy sings something he wrote for Raven, Starfire remembers him showing it to her and tells Raven, but she doesn't believe her, and thinks it was for Terra. Will she believe what she thinks or what Starfire said?

* * *

"Yo B! How much longer is it gonna take ya to get your butt down here?" The half metal man yelled from the Common Room. He and Robin were leaning against the back of the couch, waiting for Beast Boy to come out of his room.

"I'm not coming down there until I find my ring!" The green hero replied, appearing in the room and then racing out the door.

"Don't tell me you already lost the thing Beast Boy," The mask man said sighing, having his head in the palm of his hand.

"I didn't lose it! I just misplaced it somewhere in my room," he yelled from his room, turning it upside-down.

"That's the same thing man!"

"Just give me some time and I'll find it!"

"Please friends," Starfire said as she walked into the Common Room, "What is with all the screaming?"

"Yeah," Raven then entered, "I can barley meditate with it all."

"Sorry guys, Grass Stain lost his ring and now we're hold up because of him."

"Well that's not surprising." Raven said in her normal tone.

"Ha! Found it!" Beast Boy said as he walked into the room. He then placed it on his finger, but then took it right off as soon as he saw Raven and Starfire. Robin and Cyborg had held their breath, but when they saw he took it off without Starfire or Raven seeing him, they let out a big sigh for his close call.

"Well now that Beast Boy has finally found it ring, I think it's time for us to leave." Cyborg said, pushing Robin and Beast Boy out.

"Yeah, we'll be back later girls," Robin said to Starfire and Raven.

"Alright, have fun," Starfire yelled after them, waving goodbye.

* * *

"Man that was a close call." Cyborg brought up as they were walking to the cars each parked in their own spots.

"Yeah Beast Boy, you should be more careful." Robin warned.

"Hey, it's not my fault they were there," Beast Boy said, shrugging.

"Well, it's our main room, of course they'll be there," Robin said.

"I don't understand why we just can't tell them where we go," Beast Boy questioned as the three walked up to their cars.

"We will tell them, just not anytime soon," Cyborg answered.

"Fine, whatever, just don't cry when they're mad at us if they find out the truth. Come on, we'll take my car," Beast Boy said, taking the keys out of his pocket.

_

* * *

_

"Friend Raven, do you think they have left yet?" Starfire asked.

"Probably, I can't hear them anymore," Raven answered, having her ear near the door.

"So shall I call Bumblebee?"

"Yeah, that way we can leave too. I'll get the rings while you do that." Raven said as she leaves to her room while Starfire heads to the big screen where she contacts the Titans East.

"Titans East here," Speedy greeted as he answered the phone call.

"Hello there Speedy, it is I Starfire."

"Hey there Starfire! Need something?"

"Yes, is Bumblebee at home?"

"Sure is, I'll go get her." He left the screen, having Mas and Menos appear, waving at her. Starfire waved back, smiling. Mas and Menos melted, clearly showing they still had a crush on the Alien Princess.

"I got the rings Starfire," Raven said as she reentered the room.

"Glorious!" Starfire replied, turning around. Raven cracked a smile when she saw Mas and Menos.

"Hey there Starfire, Speedy said you needed something?" Bumblebee said, pushing the twins out of the screen.

"Yes friend, Raven and I were wondering if you have the time of free?"

"Yeah, things here are clear. We heading to the studio?" Bumblebee whispered, making sure her teammates didn't hear her. Starfire nodded her head, "Alright, I'll meet you there. Hey, Speedy, you're in charge while I'm gone!"

"Shall we go too?" Starfire asked as the screen in front of her went black.

"Yes Starfire. We'll take my car," Raven said, taking the rings as both girls walked out of their home.

_

* * *

_

"Alright guys, we're here!" Cyborg had said happily as he saw the big blue building.

"Cool. Let's get our rings on before we leave." Robin said, grabbing his and Cyborg's ring out of his pocket. The three guys then wore them on their finger, changing their appearance in a flash.

Cyborg, who was now Victor or Vic for short, looked just looks like Stone except he had different clothes. He wore a white South Pole shirt, and black baggy pants with black converse. Robin, who was now Richard or Dick for short, had a pair of black sunglasses in place of his mask. He had on a red DC shit with dark blue skinny jeans with red converses. Beast Boy, who was now Garfield or Gar for short, was blond, his skin was tan, and eye color was blue. He wore a blue superman shirt with dark green jeans with green converse.

"Alright men, are you ready to start working?" Richard asked.

"Sure thing dude," Garfield said.

"I'm ready too," Victor said as he twirled his drum sticks in his hands.

_

* * *

_

"Here we are Kori," A girl said as two of them pulled up to a blue building. She had on a purple spaghetti strap shirt with black jeans. She had purple converse. Her hair color turned brown and was long up till her elbow, and her skin color had turned into a dark tan color.

"But Rachel, where is Karen?" Kori asked as she looked around. She had on an orange color tube top with blue jean shorts, and orange converses. (AN: What is with me and converses?) Her hair color turned from orange to red. Her skin color stayed the same. Her hair was a little down from her shoulders.

"She's here. Look there's her car." Rachel said as she pointed to a parked car.

"Wonderful. Do you think the other band is here also?" Kori asked.

"They're always here when we are. So I'm guessing it's a yes."

"You do not like them?"

"They're alright, but we're better," Rachel said with a smile. "Now come on, grab your microphone from the back seat and we'll head inside.

"Right."


	2. It's Brilliant!

Welcome Back!~ Looks like the first chapter was good? ^^ That makes me happy!

CONGRATULATIONS TO VioletteRose FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER TO REVIEW OUR STORY!

-claps-

**Disclaimer:** Dude/Dudette I do not own Teen Titans! Or the songs that will be used later on in this FanFic~ (Haha you thought I would say the titles of the songs again ^^)

* * *

"Good news!" Jon, the guys' manager, called as the guys walked into their studio.

"What's up man?" Victor asked, looking up from where he was checking the sound of his drums.

"I've just got a call saying your band is the in the top 2 greatest bands!" Jon shared.

"No way, that's totally awesome dude!" Garfield yelled.

The guys were really excited, giving each other high fives, when Richard stopped with a blank face.

"What's up man?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, why you stop partyin?" Garfield mentioned.

"Jon said we're in the top 2 greatest band," Richard repeated.

"Yeah and," Victor said, waving his hand in a circle motion for him to continue.

"Dude, do you not know what that means? That means there's another band that's great as us that Jump City can't make their minds about whose better!" Richard explained, throwing his hands in front of him.

Both Garfield and Victor then stopped too and looked at each other.

"Dude, that's right, but who's the other band?" Garfield asked.

"Oh man, I think I know," Victor moaned slamming his hand on his forehead.

"Who?" Richard and Garfield asked together.

* * *

"Karen! There you are!" Kori said as she ran and gave her a hug. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it!"

"Uhm Kori, you might wanna let off the hug before you crush something," Karen said. She was wearing a yellow tank top with black jean caprice and yellow converse. Her hair was a light brown, still curly, and down until her shoulders.

"I told her you were here, but she still didn't believe me," Rachel mentioned as Karen was getting crushed.

"Well now that we're all here," Karen began as she broke free from Kori's hug, "Madison said there was something important she wanted to tell us when I got here."

"I wonder what it would be then," Kori said with a worry face.

"Don't worry Kori, it's probably something like we're the #1 band voted by Jump City," Rachel predicted.

"You could say that," Madison came through the recording room.

"We are number one?" Kori asked getting excited.

"Well, no," Madison said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Then what?" Karen, who was now worried, asked.

"You're in the Top 2 favorite bands voted by Jump City." Madison spoke.

"What?" Kar, Kor, and Rach screamed.

"What do you mean Top 2 favorite bands?" Rachel yelled.

"Meaning that there is another band that people love as much as you," Madison clarified.

"Then if we are one, who is the other?" Kori asked, confused.

"Oh no," both Karen and Rachel said.

"Oh yes," Madison said.

_

* * *

_

"Then what now?" Garfield asked.

"I'll tell you what we'll do!" Victor said as a thought popped up in his mind.

"What?" Dick, Gar, and even Jon asked.

_

* * *

_

"So, will it be like this forever?" Kori asked.

"No, because I have an idea," Karen said.

"What?" Rachel, Kori, and even Madison asked.

_

* * *

_

Karen and Victor threw their fist in the air and yelled, "BATTLE OF THE BANDS!"

"Battle of the what?" The three girls and three guys asked again.

"Battle of the Bands!" Karen and Victor repeated, "We'll have a battle, and invite everyone in Jump City to come, and then they'll vote between the two bands to see who's really number one!"

"That could actually work!" Both managers from both rooms said. "I'll get on with it right now!"

_Back with just the girls:_

"While I make the call, you girls go practice," Madison suggested.

"Yes ma'am," Karen, Kori, and Rachel replied.

When Madison left the room, the girls then started to think what they would play for the Battle.

"Well girls," Rachel started, "Looks like the only way to win this, is to create new songs."

"I think that is a good idea," Kori said, "That way they'll be amazed by our talent!"

"Not a bad idea girl," Karen giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" Kori asked.

"Because I have the perfect song I'm going to sing!"

"Ohhh," Rach and Kori said together with smiles. Then all three girls started to laugh.

"Those laughs better mean you guys are practicing!" Madison yelled from the hallway.

The girls stopped when they heard her talking but then started to laugh again when she was done.

_

* * *

_

"So Jon, go call those people you call to make the appointment!" Victor commanded.

"And while I do that, you guys practice whatever you do!" Jon joked.

When he left the room, the guys then started to think about the songs they would play.

"How about It's Time To Dance?" Richard suggested from their big list of music.

"Nah, we played that one on our last tour," Garfield said, "How about Don't Speak Liar?"

"Nope we played that last month," Victor mentioned.

"You know guys, we're not going to get anywhere with our old songs." Richard said.

"So what you saying? We just create new songs?" Victor asked.

"DUDE! You're totally on to something!" Garfield yelled.

"Say what?" Richard and Victor said surprisingly.

"Dudes, we just write new songs and people would be amazed by it they'll love it!" Garfield explained.

"DUDE!" Richard and Victor said.

"It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant! Mwhahaha!" Garfield screamed.

"Ok man you need to lay off the Saturday Morning Cartoons," Victor pointed out.

"But it's still a brilliant plan," Richard said.

"Yeah you can say that," Victor agreed.

And with that, the three guys started partying again.


	3. Back at the Tower

Welcome back dude/dudette! How was your wait? Don't worry about waiting any longer because...

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Teen Titans or (Yes I'm finally listing them) Dear Maria Count Me in by All Time Low, Walking on Air by Kerli, Fire Burning by Sean Kingston, Get Back by Demi Lavato, Stay Young by We the Kings, Time To Wake Up by Carly Patterson, Fly with me by Jonas Brothers, Armageddon by Jessica Jarell or You Belong with me by Taylor Swift.

* * *

"Hey girls," Robin greeted as he walked into the Common Room and saw the girls working on something.

"Hey Robin," Raven replied.

"Sup guys?" Bumblebee greeted.

"Back from the hanging out?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, and boy did we have fun," Cyborg said.

"What did you guys do?" Raven asked.

"Football." Cyborg said.

"Pizza." Beast Boy also said.

"Soccer." Robin said at the same time as the others.

Starfire, Bumblebee and Raven had looked at the guys with a confused look. The guys were looking at each other also to see who would make the next move.

"Uh, what we mean is that we first played football, then went for pizza, and after played soccer," Robin spoke.

"I see," The girls said together.

"Yeah what Robin said," Cyborg and Beast Boy approved with Robin's idea.

"Well if you don't mind guys, us girls are going to go back to what we we're doing," Raven decided.

"Yes that would be a good idea," Starfire added.

"I'm on you with that," Bumblebee finished off the conversation.

All three girls then continued on with their works while the guys left the Common Room.

"That was weird," Starfire began.

"That's what I'm thinking too," Bumblebee added.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it girls, it's probably one of their idiotic plans or something. Just continue back with your lyrics."

"May you review mine so far Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Of course Starfire, let me see."

Starfire handed her notebook to Raven.

_I'm a little rough around the edges._

_Takes me a while to admit when I'm wrong._

_Some people say I'm lost; I'm searching for something._

_If you find it let me know_

_Or let me go_

"I like it so far Starfire but it's little," Raven admitted.

"Yes it's what I thought of so far. And you really like it Raven?" Starfire was happy hearing this from her.

"Yes, and you should continue it."

"Same here girl. I would die if you didn't!" Bumblebee said.

"Oh thank you friends! Please Raven, may I see what you are working on?"

"Uh," Raven then got embarrassed. She didn't know Starfire was going to ask her what she was working on. She wasn't ready for anyone to read what she was working on. But this is Starfire right? I mean why wouldn't she trust her? She was like her best female friend.

"Raven?" Starfire called.

"Huh?" Raven said as she came back to reality.

"Raven I asked if I could look at what you were writing but you did not answer."

"Sorry, Star. And yes you can look. I'm working on two actually."

Raven then handed Starfire her notebook. The first one read:

_There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place_

_Little creepy town in a little creepy world_

_Little creepy girl with her little creepy face_

_Saying funny things that you have never heard_

"The first one sounds interesting Raven!" Starfire said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah Raven, what made you think of that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Thanks. And I really don't know. Just kinda popped into my head," Raven saying shrugging her shoulders and praying that they wouldn't see the other one she wrote.

But her prayers didn't work. Starfire had turned the page and both girls started reading the other one.

_You were on your phone with your girlfriend; she's upset._

_She was going off about something that you said 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never get your story like I do, but she wears short skirts. I wear T-Shirts. She's cheer caption and I'm on the bleachers_

_Thinking about the day where you wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time_

"Raven I really love the second one!" Starfire giggled.

"That is totally something I would have never thought of," Bumblebee pointed out.

"But please, there is something I am not sure about," Starfire began.

"What that?" Raven questioned.

"Who is the people you talk about?"

Raven was not ready to answer that question. She thought Starfire wouldn't even noticed she was talking about someone. Should she tell her? Or maybe some other time?

"It's no one special Star. It's just something I thought of and wrote down."

"Oh well then please continue on with it Raven! I would love to hear the ending of it!" Starfire screamed with happiness.

"Don't worry Star, I will." Raven replied as she was handed back her notebook to continue writing.

"Bee will you share what you have so far also?" Starfire assumed she has something written down.

"I'd be happy too Star," Bumblebee said.

_You won't get away like you always do, this time._

_Baby, you're the only thing thats been on my mind._

_Ever since you left, I've been a mess; you won't answer the phone_

_I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone, but I gotta let you know_

_I wanna get back to the old days when the phone would rings and I knew it was you._

_I wanna talk back and get yelled at fight for nothing like we used to_

_Oh kiss me, like you mean it. Like you miss me, 'cause I know you do._

_I wanna get back get back with you_

"Wow Bumblebee that was much longer then the ours," Starfire noticed.

"Yeah Bumblebee how did you think of it so fast?" Raven asked.

"Well it's been on my mind for like weeks," Bumblebee responded, "Just never got the change to play it before."

"So that is why at the studio you said that you knew what song you were going to play?" Starfire asked.

"This is the one," Bumblebee replied.

_

* * *

_

"So how you guys doing?" Cyborg asked as the guys were working on their new lyrics to play at the show on the Tower's Roof.

"I think I got an idea on something but I'm not sure what to write next," Robin said.

"Well then let's hear it and maybe we can help you out!" Beast Boy said.

"Alright then," Robin agreed.

_Let's burn our dreams into the skyline_

_Tattoo our sweat in tears forever you and I_

_Hold your breath till we cross the sundown_

_This is the moment. Time is racing slow it down_

_'Cause you, a feeling i can't deny. We're only here for one more night_

_So scream it like you mean it, one more time. We'll tear down the building_

_Come on, come on, sing along whoa_

_Come on, come on, stay young_

"I'm pretty sure Starfire would like it Robin," Beast Boy joked.

"You really think- HEY! I never said it was for her."

"Yeah but you just admitted it," Cyborg laughing.

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy were laughing so hard on the floor while Robin was burning with anger.

"Come down _Richard_, we're just messing with you," Cyborg said.

"Yeah man no need to get all angry about it," Beast Boy added.

"You guys are right; considering the fact that Cy's writing something for _Bumblebee_ and Beast Boy's writing something for _Terra_.

"Dude for your information I am writing something for-!" Beast Boy then stopped, "Terra. Haha yeah you're right. It's for Terra. Boy am I tired." He pretended to yawn. "Looks like I'll catch you guys in the morning. LATER!" He ran inside.

Cyborg and Robin just looked at the door, and then turned their heads to face each other other.

"You're writing something for Starfire," Cyborg said laughing.

"You're writing something for Bumblebee," Robin said at the same time.

Both guys then fell to the floor laughing.

_

* * *

_

Bumblebee had let out a yawn. "Hey girls, it looks like it's time for me to go back to the Titans East. It's getting late."

"I guess you're right. Are you going to come back tomorrow?" Raven asked.

"Like I always do girl. Night girls."

"Night," Raven and Starfire replied.

"Raven I believe I'm going to go to bed too," Starfire said as she got up from the couch.

"Alright Starfire. I think I'm going to stay for a while and continue with my music."

"That is fine with me. Good night."

"Night."

Starfire walked around the couch, and out through the door.

"If only I had to courage to tell her," Raven mumbled to herself.

_

* * *

_

Beast Boy was walking through the hallways staring down at his feet when he walked into someone. Both people fell down with a Thud.

"Ow, what did I hit?" Beast Boy asked himself.

"I believe you are talking about me," Starfire said.

"Oh Starfire. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Beast Boy. You didn't mean too. Where are you heading?"

"I'm going to my room. And you?"

"I'm heading to my room too."

"Alright then goodnight,"

"Goodnight."

As both heroes parted their ways Beast Boy then spoke up.

"Hey Starfire wait," Beast Boy began.

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"About what Beast Boy?"

"Uhm can we go to your room first?"

"Of course, come."

_

* * *

_

"So what is it you'd like to talk to me about?" Starfire asked as she and Beast Boy sat on her bed.

"Well there's this song I've kind of written for someone and I was wondering if you'd listen and tell me what you thought about it." Beast Boy pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Of course Beast Boy! I would be happy to help."

"Alright, so here goes,"

I_f time was still the sun would never never find us_

_We could light up the sky tonight_

_I would see the world through your eyes, leave it all behind_

_If it's you and me forever. If its you and me right now. That'd be alright, be alright_

_We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow. Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me? Oh yeah, gonna fly with me now._

_Now the past can come alive and give it meaning and a reason_

_To give all I can to believe once again._

_If it's you and me forever, if it's you and me right now. That'd be alright, be alright_

_We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine. So won't you fly with me_

"-and that's it," Beast Boy finished off.

"Beast Boy, I thought that was wonderful!" Starfire said as she clapped for him.

"Really Star?"

"Of course Beast Boy! That was fantastic! But Beast Boy,"

"Yeah Star?"

"Why did you decide to tell me and not Cyborg or Robin?"

"Just thought they would laugh at me or something. You're really the only one I could trust to say something like this."

"Thank you very much Beast Boy."

"Hey thank you. Well that's it so I guess I'll head to my room now."

"Before you leave Beast Boy," Starfire began.

"What's up?"

"If you don't mind me asking, have you written that song for some body?"

"Yeah actually I did."

"May you please tell me?"

"You promise not to tell?"

"I do! Now please tell."

"Well I wrote it for a girl you also know."

"What is her name?"

"It's-"

* * *

(AN:) Oooooo who's it gunna be? Will it be for Terra or someone else? And if it's for someone else...who will it be? O_o Can't wait to know? Good, neither can I ^^

Review please~


	4. It's a Deal

Now for the moment you readers have been waiting for: Who did Beast Boy write the song for? And how will you find out? By reading the 4th Chapter! That's how!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

"It's-" Beast Boy started to say.

"It's," Starfire repeated.

"It's for-" Beast Boy tried to find the words to say.

"It is for?" Starfire asked again.

He let out a sigh, "It's for Terra," and finished his sentence.

"Terra?" Starfire questioned.

"Yeah. You know blond hair, Earth power Terra."

"Yes I know the Terra which you speak of."

"Just making sure."

"I see."

"Yeah, so if that's it, I guess I'll leave."

"Good night Beast Boy."

"Night Starfire." Beast Boy headed for her door.

"It is not for Terra, that I can tell," Starfire thought out loud.

"What?" Beast Boy turned around and asked.

"I can tell through your eyes that you are lying to me Beast Boy."

"Lying about what?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're lying about writing that song for Terra. You have written it for someone else."

Beast Boy froze. Since when could she tell that people are lying? So now what should he tell her? Should she tell her the real person he wrote it for? Or maybe he should just make a random name up. No, that wouldn't work because she'll just see he was lying to her! AGAIN!

"Beast Boy?" Starfire said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh," was the only think he could say.

"Please Beast Boy, I really want to know who you really wrote it for," Starfire demanded.

Beast Boy just looked her in the eyes. He couldn't decide what to tell her. She's like a big sister to him so why is it hard to tell her? Was he afraid she might tell _her_? She never tells anyone anything that she promises not to tell. So why is it hard for him?

"It's for Raven, isn't it." Starfire whispered so that no one in the hallway heard.

Beast Boy looked at her. How did she find out? Was it that obvious? Had he admitted it to her before but just forgot? Heck, he didn't even know at first. He just thought about what Raven was working on with Starfire and Bumble Bee and then the next thing he knew he was writing down some words. So maybe because of Raven, he got ideas for everything? Or maybe he was just jumping to conclusions? No wait- there's no time to think about that now. Starfire's waiting! He has to say something.

"It _is_ for Raven," Beast Boy blurted out. '_Wait what? Did I just say what I thought I said. No haha I didn't say anything...right? RIGHT?'_

"Now that is something I believe." Starfire said, with a big smile.

"Starfire, I didn't- I mean I wasn't- I kinda-" Beast Boy panicked. What was Starfire thinking? Is she laughing at him? Is she planing to tell Robin who'll tell Cyborg who'll tell Bumble Bee who'll tell Raven? Then Raven would hate him more! Throwing-him-out-the-window-every-time-they-meet more!

"Beast Boy, it is alright. If you are thinking that I am going to tell some one, you are wrong. I am going to keep this to my self," Starfire said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked with relived. '_Thank God!'_

"Yes Beast Boy. It is true. I will not tell anyone!"

Beast Boy pulled Starfire into a hug. You could tell that he made the right decision for trusting Starfire. What was he thinking? Believing Starfire would tell the others. She could never do that even if she tried...right?

"Beast Boy," Starfire started, "You must promise me that you will finish that song, and sing it to Raven one day."

Beast Boy jumped. Tell Raven? Has she gone crazy? Does she want him to end up in a hospital?

"Starfire-"

"No Beast Boy. You will finish it. And you _WILL_ tell Raven," Starfire commanded.

He couldn't help but smile. "Alright Starfire. It's a deal." Beast Boy agreed. He couldn't argue with Starfire. She just had something in her that made it impossible for anyone to argue with her.

Beast Boy then finally left her room.

'_What have I done?_' Beast Boy thought to himself.

_

* * *

_

Beast Boy had woken up the next morning and headed straight to the Common Room where he was greeted by Robin, and Cyborg.

"Hey BB," Cyborg greeted.

"Hey Cy, hey Robin," Beast Boy greeted back. He then looked around. The girls were no where in sight.

"Uh anyone got any ideas on where Star and Rae are?" Beast Boy asked.

"No idea," Robin replied from his computer, "They weren't even here when I woke up."

"Same here man, they were just gone," Cyborg added.

"There's nothing to worry about," The leader said as he went back to work, "They're probably just got up early and went to the mall or something."

"Maybe you're right man," Cyborg agreed.

As Beast Boy walked into the Common Room into the Kitchen, there was just millions of thoughts running around screaming in his head.

"Well why don't we head back to the studio?" Cyborg said.

"That's not a bad idea. Jon might be wondering what's taking us so long," Robin agreed.

"Yeah, lets go," Beast Boy said. Anything would be better then worrying about where the girls are and what they would be doing.

_

* * *

_

"Karen!" Madison screamed as she finished her song, "That was perfect!"

"Yeah Karen," Rachel agreed, "And it took you a day to write it?"

"Yes Karen you must tell us how you quickly thought of the whole thing," Kori insisted.

"Let's just say there was a special someone I've been thinking about a lot," Karen replied.

Rachel and Kori looked at each other and said, "Cyborg." And giggled.

Karen was blushing all over.

"Well what about your songs girls?" Madison asked Rachel and Kori.

"Please, may I sing mine?" Kori asked.

"Well go on," Madison said.

_

* * *

_

"Aww yeah that's what I'm talking about," Victor yelled as he finished singing his song.

"That was great man," Garfield said.

"Yeah Vic," Richard agreed.

"Looks like Bumble Bee will fall head over heels for you like you've done for her already," Garfield joked.

Dick, and Gar started laughing again.

"Not funny," Victor said with an angry look.

"Calm down Vic. I'm pretty sure Bee would love it," Garfield said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the fans would love it when you sing it and kick the Yellow Dark Flowers' butts at the Battle," Richard pointed out.

"By the way guys," Jon started as he walked in, "The battle's tomorrow."

"Say what?" The three guys said.

"Yeah, so that means Garfield and Richard has to finish their songs by tonight," Jon said.

"Dude, I can't finish my song by tonight," Garfield panicked, "I don't even know which one I'll be singing!"

"What do you mean 'which on you'll be singing?" Richard asked.

"I kinda wrote two down and I really like them both."

"Well then sing them both," Victor suggested.

"Good," Jon said, "Everything cleared out. Richard, Garfield, I want songs done by tonight."

"Yes sir," Garfield and Richard said as they solute Jon.

_

* * *

_

"Hey girls," Madison asked, "Did I tell you when the Battle was?"

"I am afraid you have not," Starfire said.

"Well I think now would be a perfect time to tell us," Karen pointed out.

"It's tomorrow," Madison spoke.

The three girls were quiet.

"Now _that_ was a surprise," Rachel said.

"Hey, no sweat girls!" Karen assured, "We can, _and will_, win."

"Yes, beating the Three T-some will be much fun," Kori added.

"Got that right," Rachel smiled.

"Rachel, will your song be ready by tomorrow?" Madison asked since she was the only one from the band who didn't finish.

"Yes Rachel, you are the only one who didn't talk about it," Kori brought up.

"Girl that is true," Karen agreed,

"Uh, yeah totally," Rachel quickly said, "I'll be finished by tomorrow."

"Are you alright?" Kori asked.

"Yeah Kor, I'm fine."

"You seemed worried," Karen said.

"Like something is bothering you," Madison suggested.

"Girls, I'm fine! Really."

"It's about your song isn't it?" Kori asked with a sad face.

"Do you have writer block girl?" Karen asked.

"No Karen I don't," Rachel replied.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Just forget about it ok? I said I'll have it done by tomorrow, and I will."

"It's about Beast Boy, isn't it?" Kori blurted out.

Rachel froze.

* * *

(AN:) Oooo why'd you think Rachel froze? And how you like the name of the bands? Well I like it~ Who asked you huh? I'm just kidding ^_^

Review~


	5. The night before the Battle of the Bands

Hey guys! Ok I wasn't going to post this chapter until tomorrow, but I was so happy when I read Wolvmbm and VioletteRose that I had to do it!

So this chapter's for you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do _**not**_ own the Teen Titans or the songs used in this fic. Though, I don't think I wrote anything in this chapter, but just in case, I don't own them.

* * *

"Kori," Rachel said, "What did you say?"

"I asked if the reason why you cannot write anything is because of Beast Boy," Kori replied.

"Beast Boy?" Karen asked.

"Beast Boy?" Rachel asked also, "Kori what would give you such an idea?"

"Well last night when you were writing the song I've heard you said it was for Beast Boy," Kori admitted.

"What?" Rachel screamed. No one was suppose to be there when she was writing that song. That's what you get for being in the Common Room.

"Oh I think someone has a crush," Karen said.

"I. Do. Not. Have. A. Crush." Rachel said through her teeth.

"Yeah whatever," Karen replied.

"So is it true then Rachel? You cannot write anymore?"

"Kori, it's not about Beast Boy. I just don't want to write the song anymore."

"What?" Kori, Karen, and Madison said.

"That's right. I'm only singing the other one.

"But Rachel, the other band is going to sing four songs! How are you girls going to win if you just sing three?" Madison started to worry.

"Kori and Karen can create another song," Rachel pouted.

"But Rach," Karen said, "Why aren't you completing the other one?"

"Because I just don't want to write it alright?" Rachel snapped. She never acted like this when they were in the band. Usually she was like this when they were back at the Tower.

"Everything has a reason Rachel," Kori said.

"She's right. There has to be something on ya mind," Karen assumed.

"Every thing's fine! Fine I'll have a song finished by tomorrow and it will be two!" Rachel stormed away.

"Oh, I really wish she would tell us what's bothering her," Kori whispered.

_

* * *

_

Raven was meditating on the Tower's roof when Starfire came.

"Raven?" Starfire called.

"Yes Starfire?"

"May I please talk with you? Starfire asked.

"Yes Starfire," Raven replied. She bet it was going to ask her about Beast Boy again.

Starfire when walked over to where Raven was.

"About this morning, when I said that you were troubled because of Beast Boy-."

"Yeah?" She was so right.

"Please forgive me about that. I did not know what I said at first before it escaped my mouth."

Ok, maybe she wasn't right.

She sighed. "It is alright Starfire. I know you didn't mean to say something like that."

"Really? You forgive me?"

"Of course Starfire. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh many thanks Raven!"

"It's fine. Thought you were a little right." Raven admitted. Talking with Starfire might help her a little.

"I was?"

"Last night when I was heading to my room to get something, I heard you and Beast Boy talking in your room. He wrote something, right?"

"Yes that would be right," Starfire said. Oh, she hopped she didn't hear Beast Boy saying he wrote a song for her.

"I kind of heard him saying he wrote a song for Terra."

"You did?" Starfire's voice was low. She heard he wrote the song for Terra?

"Yeah, and I've just been thinking about that."

"Are you feeling sad because it was for her?" Starfire went with it. She promised she wasn't going to tell Raven it was really for her. She promised. And a promise is a promise no matter what.

"Well yeah. I mean kind of. Sort of," Raven said embarrassed.

"Raven please forgive me if I'm wrong, but that song you wrote before about a girl and a boy, was it about Beast Boy and Terra?"

"Yes."

"And do you have the feelings for Beast Boy?"

Raven didn't know if she should answer that question. She never thought about it herself. But maybe it was right. She was jealous when she heard Beast Boy said it was for Terra.

"I don't know yet Starfire." Raven managed to say.

"Well Raven, if it was me in your place, I would finish the song, and share it with Beast Boy. Do not worry about the band's sake, for I will think of a new song, but please may you finish it and show Beast Boy?"

"Starfire, you don't have to create a new song. Madison said that I had to so it's alright. And maybe I'll finish it, but it's no promise."

"That is good enough for me," Starfire then brought Raven into a hug. (AN: Not one of those bone crushing hugs.)

"So how much time do I have?" Raven said.

"Raven, you have 6 hours."

"Oh joy," Raven said with her normal tone.

_

* * *

_

Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg have been sitting in the Common Room ever since they've came back from the Studio almost 3 hours ago. Robin and Cyborg have been helping Beast Boy finish his last song before tomorrow came.

"We've been working on this for 3 hours! How is it so hard for you to write a song?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm almost done!" Beast Boy said looking at his paper.

"How many lines do you have left?" Robin questioned.

"I only have four more lines to write and I'm done."

"So then write something down!" Cyborg said.

"Dude you just can't write something random down! It has to go with the other lyrics."

"Re-read the rest and then you'll think of something," Robin suggested.

"I've read the thing eight times already," Beast Boy pointed out, "I would have thought of something before but I can't."

"Just write something about Tofu," Cyborg suggested.

"How does Tofu go with my lyrics? Dear Raven Count me In, and my Tofu? NO!"

"Your song is about Raven?" Robin asked with a grin.

"What? I never said that."

"Liar. You just said 'Dear Raven Count me in'

"I didn't say anything like that."

"I heard it," Cyborg said agreeing with Robin.

"Just forget it alright? I'll just go-"

"Ask Raven?" Cyborg and Robin said together as they high-fifed and started to laugh.

"Thanks band, you really are helpful," Beast Boy said sarcastically as the other guys were laughing.

_

* * *

_

"Alright Raven, you can do it," Raven said to herself as she was sitting in her room with her notebook open.

"Just concentrate and you'll get it."

She's been stuck in her room sitting on her bed trying to finish her songs before tomorrow came. She decided that she wasn't at all going to sing the one she wrote for Beast Boy. She told Starfire and she said that it was fine but as long as she tells Beast Boy himself about it. Raven agreed. No one could argue with Starfire.

"Come on Raven, why can't you just forget about Beast Boy and just care about your songs!" She started yelling at herself.

_'Forget about Beast Boy? Like that would ever happen. I could never forget about him. Or his green hair, his little fang that sticks out of his mouth all the time, or his eyes. His cute emerald color-'_

She stopped right there. Was it just her, or was she thinking about him? No, it didn't happen. She wasn't thinking about anyone. She was just thinking about how she CAN'T FINISH HER STUPID SONG!

She fell backwards on her bed. This was not going to work out. Ever since she heard him write a song for Terra, nothing been right. She's been a whole new person. Why did she have to go to her room at that time anyways? Why couldn't she just stay where she was for 4 more minutes, and then walk to her room. By then Beast Boy and Starfire would have finished their conversations and she didn't have to hear them. But-

But was it really true? Was it really true that he wrote something for Terra? Maybe she thought she heard her name but really didn't.

'_Starfire agreed when you talked with her,' _Her thoughts reminded her.

Ok fine. It was for Terra. But so what right? I mean, thinking about it won't get her anywhere. She'd just have to accept it and move on. It's just something she's not ready to do. Not now, and maybe not ever.

"Terra was made for Beast Boy anyways. Why should I try and change that? Truth is nothings going to change no matter how hard I try," Raven spoke to herself.

Alright fine. So what if Beast Boy loves Terra? So what if she can't change it? It shouldn't stop her from anything! She'll write her songs, sing her heart out tomorrow at the Battle, and then forget all about it!

'_His eyes are the greatest thing ever,'_ Her mind thought.

She groaned. Ok maybe this was going to take awhile.

* * *

(AN:) Oooooooo what's going to happen to Raven? Will be admit that she likes Beast Boy? Or will she just really forget about it? And what will happen at the Battle tomorrow? Will she sing the song she wrote for Beast Boy? Or will she sing some other song? Why am I asking so many questions? Is it scaring you? Have I ever asked this many questions? I don't think so huh?

Later readers!~


	6. Battle of the Bands!

Ladies and Gentlemen; Boys and Girls; Dudes and Dudettes

I present you:

The 6th chapter! (or) The Battle of the Bands!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Teen Titans, or Dear Maria Count me in by All Time Low (which is now I call Dear Raven Count me in), Walking on Air by Kerli, Stay Young by we the Kings, Time to Wake up by Carly Patterson, Fire Burning by Sean Kingston, Get Back by Demi Lavato, Fly with me by Jonas Brothers, You Belong with me by Taylor Swift, I got a Feeling by Blackeyed Peas, and Armageddon by Jessica Jarrell.

* * *

"Hello Jump City, this is Cindy Maximine," (**AN: Work with me**) A blond says to a camera, "And I am talking to you _live_ from Jump City Stage Area where the two favorite Bands, the Three T-some, and the Yellow Dark Flowers, will be competing together to see who's the best in Battle of the Bands. It looks like everyone has arrived to see these two bands compete. I mean who wouldn't want to? It looks like its starting! This is Cindy Maximine sighing off."

_

* * *

_

"Oh man," Victor started, "This is the biggest people we've ever placed for!"

"You're right! The news must have gone out fast," Garfield added.

"But hey, no sweat right?" Richard asked with a smile.

Garfield and Victor looked at him. Apparently he was the only one who was ready for this.

_

* * *

_

"Well, will you look at that!" Karen was surprised when she saw everyone who came to the show, "There must be like millions of people out there."

"Oh that makes me less nervous," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Rachel there is nothing to be nervous about! We've done many shows like this before," Kori said as she tried to calm her down.

"Not will millions of people watching," Karen pointed out.

"Not helping," Rachel said.

"Sorry," Karen said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Rachel, perhaps it is a good idea for you to meditate before the show begins," Kori suggested.

Rachel agreed as she got into her position. Soon, she was floating in the air chanting her usual words,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthose," She repeated and repeated to calm herself down.

Karen and Kori were on the lookout in case anyone had come by. They didn't want anyone to see one of the band members floating.

"Ladies," Karen began, "The guys are coming this way!"

Kori had rushed over to wake Rachel up before they had arrived. Soon each band members were face-to-face with each other.

"Kori, Karen, Rachel," Richard said with Garfield and Victor by his sides.

"Richard, Victor, Garfield," Kori replied with Karen and Rachel by her sides too.

"Well we just wanted to say," Richard began.

"Sorry if we kick your butts hard," Garfield finished.

Victor had elbow punched him in the stomach.

"I mean, good luck at the Battle," Garfield tried again.

"Thanks?"Kori said. She didn't know if she was supposed to be kind, or rude. Garfield just made people confused.

"Well we wish you good luck too then," Karen said as she wanted this conversation to end.

"Thanks. So see you later," Richard finished and the three guys left back to their part of the stage.

"Well that couldn't have gone any better," Rachel said with her normal sarcastic tone.

"Girls," Madison said as she stepped in, "Get ready because it's about to began!"

_

* * *

_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Battle of the Bands!" The announcer, Khandi, (**AN: My best friend wanted it to be that name -_-)** well announced, "How are you doing Jump City?"

There were screams heard everywhere! This was the biggest audience anyone has ever seen.

"Tonight," Khandi started, "We are going to face the first ever Battle of the Bands Jump City had in a while! And boy do I mean a while! I'm talking about centuries ago! But enough about the past, it's time for the present. Now how this works: Each person is given a card. On that card has a chart of the band names with boxes. In the boxes, you are going to rate the music that will be out here tonight from 1-5 by 5 being the greatest. At the end, you guys are going to add up your total, and by that, we'll declare the greatest band! Now let me hear you Jump City! Are you ready?"

More screams, louder than ever.

"Alright then! Please welcome to my left, the Three T-some!"

Richard, Garfield, and Victor had walked out.

"Wow, can you believe how many people are out there?" Garfield said as he walked on to the stage.

"Yeah man," Victor said as he looked around.

"Hey but don't-," Richard started.

"-sweat it, yeah we know dude," Garfield and Victor said together. Apparently that was the only think he could say.

"And to my right," Khandi said as the guys came back into reality, "the Yellow Dark Flowers!"

More screams as the girls walked onto stage.

"Is the meditation working?" Kori asked Rachel.

"A little, but I think I'm going to be ok," Rachel replied.

"Good," Karen said.

"So ladies and gentlemen, get ready to start the Battle of the Bands!"

Screams, clapping, and a lot of other things, (**AN: It's been a while since I've been to a concert! _)**

"So who wants to go first?" Khandi asked both bands.

"Them," Both bands pointed to each other.

"Alright! So please give it up for the Three T-some for they're going first!" Khandi screamed to the crowd.

"What?" The guys said together.

"Well men, looks like we're up," Richard said, "So who wants to sing first?"

"Give me that mike," Garfield said with confidence.

"Alright man, good luck," Victor spoke before he started.

"Thanks dude, I'll need it," Garfield replied as they walked to their instruments.

"Hey there Jump City!" Garfield screamed into the microphone, "This first song I'd like to call Dear Raven Count me in." (**AN: It's really called Dear Maria Count me In, but hey, let me hear all you BBxRae fans! Since Raven's two syllables, you have to say it like this: Ra-ai-ven. ^_^ Thanks xxFraise!~)**

It's for a special someone I know. Hope she's out there listening."

"Kori, did I hear what I thought I heard," Rachel asked while holding on to her arm.

Kori giggled, "Yes Rachel, I think you did!" Maybe something was going to happen real soon, and she really hopes something will.

(Garfield is on the microphone; Richard is on electric guitar; and Victor is on drums.)

_I've got your picture, I'm coming with you, Dear Raven Count me In_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen_

_When the lights go off I wanna watch the way you take the stage by storm_

_The way you rap those boys around ya finger_

_Go on and play the leader 'cause you know it's what you're good at_

_The low road for the fast track make every second last_

_'Cause I got your picture ,I'm coming with you, Dear Raven, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen_

_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out_

_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts calling your name from the crowd_

_Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team_

_I'll be the narrator telling another tale of the American dream_

_I see your name in lights we can make you a star_

_Girl, we'll take the world by storm it isn't that hard_

_'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you, Dear Raven, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen_

_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out 'cause it feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd_

_Take a breath, don't it sound so easy__, never had a doubt__, now I'm going crazy watching from the floor_

_Take a breath and let the rest come easy, never settle down_

_'Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more_

_'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you, Dear Raven, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen_

_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out_

_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts calling your name from the crowd_

_'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you, Dear Raven count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

"Booyah!" Victor said as he jumped up as the crowd was clapping.

"All right Garfield!" Richard congratulated.

"Let's see the girls beat that!" Garfield said with a big smile on his face. Crossing his fingers if Raven really did hear that song, that she won't kill him.

_

* * *

_

"Alright Rachel you ready?" Karen asked.

"You bet I am," Rachel said.

"What shall you be singing?" Kori asked.

"Oh you'll see," Rachel replied.

"Give it up for Three T-some!" Khandi said, "And now as you finish grading their performance, please welcome Yellow Dark Flowers!"

"Alright, let's do this!" Karen screamed.

(Rachel is on microphone; Karen is on drums; and Kori is on piano)

"Ok Jump City! This song I've written is something I wrote about myself. You can say it's a song that describes me! And I hope you guys love it. Let me hear you clap my rhythm!"

_There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place_

_Little creepy town in a little creepy world_

_Little creepy girl with her little creepy face_

_Saying funny things that u have never heard_

_Do you know what it's all about? Are you brave enough to figure out_

_Know that you could set your world on fire_

_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it and you'll be walking on air_

_Go try, go fly, so high and you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this unless you kill this go on and you're forgiven_

_I knew that I could feel that I feel like I am walking on air_

_She has a little creepy cat and a little creepy bat_

_Little rocking chair and an old blue hat_

_That little creepy girl oh she loves to sing_

_She has a little gift an amazing thing_

_With her little funny eyes of hazel; with her little funny old blue hat_

_She will go and set the world on fire; no one ever thought she could do that_

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it and you'll be walking on air_

_Go try, go fly, so high and you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this unless you kill this_

_Go on and you're forgiven_

_I knew that I could feel that I feel like I am walking on air_

_Flitter up and Hover down. Be all around, be all around_

_You know that I love you, go on_

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it and you'll be walking on air_

_Go try, go fly, so high and you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this unless you kill this_

_Go on and you're forgiven_

_I knew that I could feel that I feel like I am walking on air _

"Beautiful Rachel!" Kori said as she finished.

"Told you I'd finish this one," Rachel pointed out.

"Well I defiantly loved it," Karen said as she gave Rachel a high-five.

"Let's see what the guys have next," Rachel said.

_

* * *

_

"Alright, guys it's our turn again," Richard acknowledged the other band members.

"Hey Richard, before you go, you mind if I go next?" Victor asked.

"Uh, sure Vic no problem," Richard replied with a confused face. Before he agreed that he wanted to go _after_ Richard and now he wants to go _before_? Oh well, there are thinks Richard will never understand about Victor.

"Alright guys," Victor said to the crowd, "I'd love to sing this song I've written for a girl I know, and crossing ma fingers I hope she likes it. This one goes for you Bee!"

"Oh my," Karen said as she started blushing.

"You don't think-" Kori started.

"I'm pretty sure these are some other people Kori," Rachel said before Kori finished. She knew both of them were thinking the same thing.

'_Could it be the guys?'_ Rachel thought to herself.

(Victor was on microphone; Garfield was on drums; and Richard is still on electric guitar)

_Let's Go Hey, hey, hey Red One Hey, Hey_

_Shawty got that super thing hotter than the sun of south in Spain_

_Got me soon as I walked through the door my pocket started tickle-ing_

_The way she dropped it low that thang. Got me wanna spend my money on her, her_

_She get it pop it lock it drop it, that birthday cake, Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away_

_Now take my red, black card and my jewelry shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire_

_Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa, I gotta cool her down_

_She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor, whoa_

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor. That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

_She's fire burning fire burning on the dance floor. That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

_Fire burning fire burning. That body is a masterpiece. The order is one in every hundred years_

_But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home. I'm afraid we'll blow them legs. Little mama game is about to change_

_She'll be on covers over the world; she get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake_

_Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away take my red, black card and my jewelry_

_Shawty is cool like the fire cool like fire_

_Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa, I gotta cool her down_

_She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor, whoa, She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor_

_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor, she's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor. That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

_She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fellas run around, hey. No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more_

_Hey, she got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around. What a Gwaan! Get outta my way, everybody, sing it now_

_No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more. She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake_

_Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away. Take my red, black card and my jewelry_

_Shawty is cool like the fire cool like fire_

_Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa, I gotta cool her down_

_She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor, whoa, she's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor_

_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor, she's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor_

_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor. Somebody call 911!_

_

* * *

_

"Karen!" Kori yelled, "You are next!"

"I'm ready!" Karen called back.

She walked to the stage's microphone as Rachel walked to the drums and Kori walked to the guitar.

"This one's for Sparky!" Karen yelled hoping "Victor" heard it.

"Sparky?" Victor whispered. Only Bumblebee calls him Sparky. Could it be-?

"Nah, it couldn't," Victor said to himself.

_Don't walk away like you always do this time_

_Baby you're the only thing that's been on my mind_

_Ever since you've left I've been a mess! You won't answer your phone.  
_

_I'll say it once__ and I'll leave you alone__, but I gotta let you know_

_I wanna get back to the old days when the phone would ring and I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back and get yelled at fight for nothing like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me like you mean it like you miss me 'cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back get back with you_

_Don't look at me that way. I see it in your eyes_

_Don't worry about me I've been fine_

_I'm not gonna lie. I've been a mess since you've left and every time I see you it gets more and more intense_

_I wanna get back to the old days when the phone would ring and I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back and get yelled at fight for nothing like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me like you mean it like you miss me 'cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back get back with you_

_You were the only one I wanted and you were the first one I fell for_

_You're the only one that I've been needing_

_And I don't want to be lonely anymore_

_I wanna get back to the old days when the phone would ring and I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back and get yelled at fight for nothing like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me like you mean it like you miss me 'cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back get back with you__, get back_

_Oh, kiss me like you mean it like you miss me 'cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back, get back I wanna get back, get back_

_I wanna get back, get back, get back. Yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Beat that guys," Karen said as she looked over to where the guys were standing.

"Richard you're up," Victor said.

"You don't know how ready I am man," Richard said with a grin.

Victor had gone back to drums; Garfield played the electric guitar; and Richard was now singing.

"This song, I know will sound cheesy, is dedicated to a special girl I've been head-over-heels for since the day we've first met. Everything about her makes me love her even more then I already do, and I really hope she's out there listening. This one's for you Starfire."

"Robin?" Kori asked herself.

_Let's burn our dreams into the skyline_

_Tattoo our sweat and tears; forever you and I_

_Hold your breath till we cross the sundown_

_This is the moment, time is racing slow it down 'cause you, a feeling I can't deny_

_We're only here for one more night so scream it like you mean it_

_One more time, we'll tear down the building_

_Come on come on, sing along whoa_

_Come on come on, stay young_

_Let's light the kerosene tonight_

_Spark up like fireworks exploding in the sky_

_Kick down the New Year and the future_

_We can't get closer here the walls are falling down 'cause you, a feeling I can't deny_

_We're only here for one more night so scream it like you mean it_

_One more time, we'll tear down the building_

_Come on come on, sing along whoa_

_Come on come on, stay young_

_We'll be holding on to this so tight, scream it like you mean it_

_One more time, we'll tear down the building_

_Come on come on, sing along whoa_

_Come on come on, stay young_

_Feel my breath I'm alive when we're side by side now_

_Now, this is dedicated to you_

_Come on come on, sing along whoa_

_Come on come on, stay young_

_Come on come on, sing along whoa_

_Come on come on_

_We're only here for one more night so scream it like you mean it_

_One more time, we'll tear down the building_

_Come on come on, sing along whoa_

_Come on come on, stay young_

_We'll be holding on to this so tight_

_Scream it like you mean it_

_One more time, we'll tear down the building_

_Come on come on, sing along whoa_

_Come on come on, stay young_

_

* * *

_

"Kori?" Rachel called as she tried to wake her up from her thoughts.

"Yes?" She replied.

"It's your turn to sing. Are you ready?"

"I am ready!" Kori said with confidence. She knew what she was going to say to everyone before she started singing. And if she's right, then Richard will be surprised and she'll know for sure if it really is Robin.

"Robin," Kori began, "If you're out there, then you better ask me out before I stop chasing you!"

Richard dropped his mouth. Did she say what he thought she said?

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Victor started.

"But did I just," Garfield continued.

"Hear Starfire say," Victor said.

"Something in perfect English!" Victor and Garfield said together.

Richard didn't respond. He was frozen on the spot. The Kori who he hated was really Starfire who he loved? He had to be dreaming.

"We'll think about this later!" Victor said. He was just confused as the others.

_I'm a little rough around the edges._

_Takes me a while to admit when I'm wrong._

_Some people say I'm lost; I'm searching for something._

_If you find it let me know or let me go..._

_I don't know which way to go and I won't ever know what the future holds._

_Now staying here I got to know. I'm leaving so tell me goodbye._

_Take my time cause I got to find if it's right_

_Cause I'm dreaming my life away and it's time to wake up_

_I'm a little shy but wait till you know me._

_Take me for a ride it won't take you long._

_Look in my eyes is there something you see._

_If you want me let me know or let me go..._

_I don't know which way to go. and I won't ever know what the future holds._

_Now staying here I got to know. I'm leaving so tell me goodbye._

_Take my time cause I got to find if it's right 'cause I'm dreaming my life away and it's time to wake up_

_I don't belong here, So long. I'm not at home here if I'm wrong. _

_I'll take the first train that on its way back to where I'm from but you'll never know._

_I got to take a chance you've got to let me run. So let me go, let me go..._

_I don't know which way to go and I won't ever know what the future holds._

_Now staying here I got to know. I'm leaving so tell me goodbye._

_Take my time cause I got to find if it's right 'cause I'm dreaming my life away_

_And it's time to wake up_

"Ok I think my brain as officially broke," Garfield said.

"That can't be Starfire," Richard said, "Kori knows perfect English! Starfire doesn't understand some things yet Kori knows everything!"

"But she said Robin before she started singing," Victor remembered.

"There has to be another Robin somewhere," Garfield thought out loud.

"Another Robin that's chasing a girl just like Robin for Starfire?" Victor argued.

"Nothing makes sense anymore!" Richard yelled.

"Guys come on; we have one last song to do!" Garfield mentioned.

"Well it's your song anyways, so get your butt up there!" Victor pushed Garfield.

"I need drums and a guitar too! The piano isn't going to do it all!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get frozen boy to his place."

"I don't understand anything anymore!" Richard yelled again.

"Just play the guitar man!" Victor yelled back.

Garfield is on microphone and playing the piano; Victor is on his drums again; and Richard (will try to play) on electric guitar.

"Ok Jump City. This song I've written again for the same person I wrote my other song for. She's just so amazing that I can't even put it in words! Hope you enjoy it."

I_f time was still the sun would never never find us_

_We could light up the sky tonight_

_I would see the world through your eyes, leave it all behind_

_If it's you and me forever. If its you and me right now. That'd be alright, be alright_

_We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow. Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me? Oh yeah, gonna fly with me now._

Kori gasped. She knew for sure that was Beast Boy. He sang that song to her the night before!

"Rachel may be please having a talk now," Kori said as she grabbed her by the arm.

"Kori can't it-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Rachel, Garfield is Beast Boy!" Kori screamed.

"What?"

"Garfield, the boy who is singing, is really Beast Boy!"

"You've got to be kidding me Kori that's not Beast Boy."

"I am most positive! That sang that song to me last night and I remember it!"

"Last night?"

"Yes. It is true. And I know it is."

"Well then why are you telling me? If it really is Beast Boy, and it really is the song he sang for you last night, then it must be the song he wrote for Terra."

"But it is not for Terra!"

"How can you be so sure? He said so himself."

What should she do? Kori couldn't break the promise she made to Beast boy! But this was important. So what if she broke one promise? Would it matter? But a promise is a promise...

"Kori, if that's it, I think we should get back on stage." Rachel spoke.

"He wrote that song for you Raven!" Kori blurted out using her other name, and then quickly covered her mouth with an 'Eeep'.

Rachel stopped and looked Kori in the eyes.

"Say that again?" She said.

Kori gave up. She had to tell Rachel the truth. Even if she promised.

"Beast Boy has written that song for you." Kori repeated.

"Liar." Rachel said.

"It is true! He said it was for Terra because at the time you heard must have been when he was lying to me. I saw through his eyes that he was, so then I asked him again and he said it was for you. He loves you Raven!" Kori yelled.

_'No. It wasn't happening. I'm dreaming. Kori didn't say anything. She didn't say anything at all.' _Rachel thought to herself.

"Really?" She replied. '_Way to go about thinking you're dreaming.'_

"Yes! I've said it before, and I'm going to say it again! He loves you Raven! I can see through his heart that he does!"

Rachel felt like she was going to faint as she heard Garfield sing the rest of his song.

_Now the past can come alive and give it meaning and a reason to give all I can to believe once again_

_If it's you and me forever. If its you and me right now. That'd be alright, be alright_

_We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow. Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me?_

_Maybe you were just afraid knowing you were miles away from the place where you needed to be_

_And that's right here with me_

_It's you and me forever. If its you and me right now. That'd be alright, be alright_

_We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow. Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me?_

_If it's you and me forever, if it's you and me right now I'd be alright, be alright_

_We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow. Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly, fly, fly with me_

Yup, she's was defiantly sure she was going to faint right at that spot.

"Rachel," Kori said, "Are you alright?"

"Uh," She began, "I th-think so.

"Then you will sing the last song before this is over?"

Rachel just replied with a simple yes as she followed her back to the Stage.

"There you girls are," Karen said, "I was worried on where you went."

"We are sorry Karen but there was something I needed to tell Rachel," Kori said.

"Well Garfield finished so we're on. Rachel, you ready?"

"Yeah, I am." No she wasn't What was she going to do? What is going to sing? She was working on one song, but that night when Beast Boy was talking to Starfire, she gave up on it and wrote something else. Now she heard the truth...which one will she sing?

"Rachel?" Kori said as she tried to get Rachel to start singing, "You have to start!"

Rachel just stared at the crowd. What is she going to sing?

* * *

(AN:) What will she sing? Will she sing Armageddon (which I do not own) or You Belong with Me? (Which I do not own either)

IT'S UP TO YOU READERS TO TELL RACHEL WHAT TO SING!  
WHAT WILL BE YOUR er I mean HER CHOICE?


	7. Rachel's Song!

Ladies and Gentlemen; Boys and Girls; Dudes and Dudettes

DudeYourAwesome8 presents: Rachel's Song!

**Thank you ****VioletteRose, Spiced Ivy, tiangirl797, xBlackTigerx, and Wolvbm (for trying) for voting for the song you want Rachel to sing!**

**Now on to the story and to revel what the voted for!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, or the song used! (It's not really a surprise on what the song is anyways but hey, whatever.)

* * *

"I," Rachel said. She was still frozen. She still had no idea what to sing! The crowd was waiting, and so was everyone.

"Rachel?" Karen feared.

Rachel didn't flinch. She still stood there staring at the crowd.

"Haha dude she's scared!" Garfield told his teammates.

"We're totally gonna win!" Victor said.

Garfield laughed as he gave Richard a high-five.

Rachel looked over at Garfield. That laugh. It was like Beast Boy's laugh, but how could she missed it? All the time the bands hung out together, all the times they laughed, how did she missed that laugh? Kori was right! Garfield was -er I mean- is Beast Boy! So then that means:

"Kori, Karen, give me a D," Rachel finally said.

(Kori's on electric guitar; Karen's on drums; and Rachel's on microphone)

And so her song begins.

"Dude's she's playing!" Richard pointed out.

"We can see that!" Garfield and Victor said together.

Rachel took a deep breath and sang:

_You were on your phone with your girlfriend; she's upset._

_She was going off about something that you said 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never get your story like I do, but she wears short skirts. I wear T-Shirts. She's cheer caption and I'm on the bleachers_

_Thinking about the day where you wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time_

She then turns and points to Garfield

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here along so why can't you see? You belong with me_

She points to herself.

_You belong with me_

"Yo, Gar, I think she's talking about you," Victor said.

"Dude I'm trying to listen!" Garfield yelled.

Rachel then starts walking around the stage.

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself hey isn't this easy?_

Rachel then walks off stage and to the crowd.

_And he's got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she's brought him down_

_He's says he's fine, I know him better then that_

_So what's he doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she was cheer caption while I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day where he wakes up and find that what he's looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

She then wakes back up stage to where she was before with Kori and Karen and faces Garfield and his band.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here along so why can't you see? You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting by your room door all this time how could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Karen asks Kori as they play.

"I think I do!" Kori replies with a big smile.

"Mind telling me later?"

Rachel then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

_Oh I remember you walking to my room in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong think I know it's with me_

Rachel then takes off her ring reviling her true form as Raven. The crowd gasp and so does the guys.

"Raven?" Garfield asks.

Raven slowly starts walking toward Garfield.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here along so why can't you see? You belong with me_

Raven then takes Garfield's hand and removes his ring, reviling Beast Boy. Both look at each other in the eyes. His emerald eyes meeting with her amethyst ones.

_Standing by and waiting by your room door all this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Have you ever just thought maybe? You belong with me, you belong with me_

* * *

(AN:) And the song was You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift! Which was no suprise right all my BBxRae fans? And yes I know the lyrics are not well the lyrics, but I wanted to change them a little ^^" Since Terra gone and all...is that such a crime?

So now with her song done: what will happen next?


	8. What Happens Next

(AN:) Ok yeah this one's short because I couldn't think of that much. Hehe sorry ^^"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans blah, blah, blah and so on.

* * *

Beast Boy stared at the girl. Was it possible that he was dreaming? Did Rachel, his rival yet his friend, just revel to be his crush _AND_ to the world that she was really a Teen Titan _AND _even did the same to him?

"Raven?" Beast Boy called.

"What? You thought that I'd revel my secret without taking you down with me?" Raven asked with a grin.

Beast Boy couldn't help but smile. Even though people in the crowd were taking millions of pictures, and Robin was going to kill them tomorrow, all that mattered to him right now was the moment he was finally having with Raven.

"Yo, Dick," Victor poked him, "If Rachel is really Raven...then-"

"Hello _Victor_," Karen said as she and Kori went up to the guys.

"Hello, _Richard_," Kori said after Karen as they crossed their arms.

"Or should we say," They said at the same time.

"_Robin_," Kori spoke.

"_Sparky_," Karen said after Kori.

"Uh," Both girls replied.

"I think you got your answer Vic," Richard said as he started at the girls.

"I think your right," Victor replied.

"Raven? Answer one thing," Beast Boy asks as he's till in his hug with Raven.

"What?"

Beast Boy pulls out and meets her eyes again.

He started to laugh. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

"What do you mean?" Raven said with a smile.

"Couldn't you just tell me it's really you and _then_ show me later?"

"Well, I didn't think it over! I just thought of it and did it!"

"Next time you might want to think it over!"

"How come?" Raven asked.

"Raven! Beast Boy! Over here!" A camera man called.

"Thanks why!" Beast Boy yelled over all the flashes.

"So uh girls," Richard started.

The girls haven't moved from their spots. They were still glaring at the guys with smiles on their face.

"So uh," Victor said.

"Where to begin?" Karen sighed.

"How about this?" Victor suggested.

He then removed his ring, reveling Cyborg. Richard thought and had done the same.

"You're ready to face the photographers?" Kori asked.

"Anything for you," Robin answered. (**AN: Cheesy, yeah I know, but work with me again ^^")**

Kori blushed, and removed her ring.

"Karen? Will you not remove your ring also?" Starfire asked.

Karen sighed. If Cyborg did it, and Robin did it for Starfire, then...

"Alright," She said as she removed her ring.

"Guys! Look!" A camera man yelled, "There's the other Titans too!"

The others had rushed over.

"Richard, Victor, or should I say Robin and Cyborg, did you know Garfield was really your teammate?" One camera man asked.

"Starfire, being the only Titan who doesn't understand English that well, how did you learn to speak so well?" Another camera man questioned.

"Bumble Bee, does the Titan's East know you're in a band with the others?"

"Robin, how do you feel about seeing everyone once rivals, actually best friends/teammates?"

One by one, more pictures and camera people walked up and kept asking questions after questions.

"Please, will you people stop asking so many of your questions and taking our pictures?" Starfire asked getting annoyed by the people already.

The camera mens all starting talking at once, making it hard for any of them to understand anything.

"Star, I don't think that's going to work!" Bee pointed out.

"What now leader?" Cyborg asked the Boy Wonder.

"We run!" Robin said.

"Run? That's the best your leader can come up with?" Bee asked.

"Guys what are we going to do? We're being blinded by all the lights," Beast Boy asked while having his hand in Raven's.

"RUN!" Cyborg, Robin, Bee, and Star replied.

* * *

(AN:) Like the shortness? Well guys sorry to say but there's going to be one more chapter and I'm done with this~

Reviews are always nice ^^


	9. Back at the Tower For good I hope

DudeYourAwesome8 presents:

The Last Chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, or the song I got a Feeling by Blackeyed Peas.

* * *

"So," Raven said as everyone was seated in the Common Room.

"Well," Beast Boy also said as he was right next to Raven.

Everyone were sitting quietly not sure on what to say or do.

"Hehe, wasn't it weird how we all were kind of rivals?" Bumble Bee asked trying to bring a topic up.

"Yeah man, I didn't have a clue," Cyborg pointed out.

"Yes, it was weird, was it not?" Starfire asked.

"Yes very," Robin added.

Everyone was quiet.

"Guys, it was just one thing we did for a while. Nothings really changed," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy's right. We're all still the same," Raven mentioned.

"Their right y'all," Cyborg acknowledged, "We're teammates-,"

"-and just because of one thing we have done, does not mean anything shall be different," Starfire cut in and finished.

"Starfire's right," Robin said.

"Yeah guys, maybe we should forget this happened?" Bumble Bee suggested.

"I agree," Raven said.

"Me too," Beast Boy added.

"So do I," Starfire said.

"Me too," Robin and Cyborg said together.

Just then there was a knock on the Titans Tower.

"Does anyone have a clue to who it could be?" Robin asked before getting up.

Everyone replied with shaking their heads.

When Robin approached the door, and opened it, he was shocked on what he found.

"Uh guys," Robin started, "You might want to come see this."

As everyone rushed over, Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand.

"Rae, wait," Beast Boy said.

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"So does this mean we're official?" Beast Boy asked has be put his hand around her waist.

"Well I don't know. Thinking how you wrote your love out on paper and decided to sing them, and how I did the same thing, how could you _not_ think we're official?" Raven asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well you know-," Beast Boy started but was cut off with Raven's lips on his.

"Save it lover boy," Raven said as she pulled away, "Save it for another time."

"Are you always going to do that?," Beast Boy asked with a smile, and she smiled back.

"Raven! Beast Boy!" Robin called.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this later," Raven said looking at Beast Boy who just had a huge smile.

Both teens ran over to the front door where everyone was, and greeted by millions of people.

"Robin, what is this?" Beast Boy asked.

"Millions and millions of people from Jump City," Robin replied.

"We are now famous?" Starfire asked.

"More then you know Star," Cyborg said, "More then you know."

"Robin, is your team falling apart now?" Asked one person.

Robin placed his arm around Starfire. "No we're not," Robin replied.

"Raven, are you going to kill Beast Boy?" Asked another person.

Raven placed her arm around Beast Boy's neck, "Does it look like it?"

"Bumble Bee, how do you feel knowing Cyborg has feelings for you?"

"Feels like I'm walking on air," Bumble Bee replied while looking at Cyborg.

"Robin is your team going to continue to be in the bands?"

"What do you say team? Want to continue?" Robin asked.

"Robin if you don't mind," Raven started.

"Why don't we not," Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Bumble Bee finished.

"How about one more song before you guys are finished?" A woman asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well," Beast Boy started, "I could go with that."

They all agreed by pulling out their rings from their pockets.

"Let's do it guys," Robin said.

Everyone arrived back at the Battle of the Bands arena.

"This is Cindy Maximine coming live to you again Jump City where we learned before that the two bands Three T-some and Dark Yellow Princesses had relieved to the world that their actually the Teen Titans members Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Raven, and Beast Boy. They all decided that they were going to retire from the singing but before they leave, they promised they would do one more song. Will it be single or a duet? Join me, and find out! This is Cindy Maximine signing off.

Garfield then appeared on the stage.

"Hello Jump City! Again!"

People started screaming.

"As you all know by now how we're really the Teen Titans, and are retiring from the bands, we just want to sing you guys one more song to remember us by before we head back to butt kicking crime fighting. It's something we all wrote together called I got a Feeling. Hope you guys like it!

More screaming, and clapping.

"Hit it guys!" Richard called.

"Five. Six. Seven. Eight!" Victor said.

Garfield's on piano with Rachel by his side, Victor's on drums with Karen by his side, Richard and Kori are on guitar.

Garfield:

_I gotta feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_I got a feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_I got a feeling_

_Woo Hoo_

Garfield and Rachel:

_That's tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That's tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That's tonight's gonna be a good good night_

Garfield:

_I got a feeling_

_Woo Hoo  
_

Garfield and Rachel:

_That's tonight gonna be a good night_

_That's tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That's tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_I got a feel-_

All:_  
Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it  
like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get it get it up_

Kori:_  
I know that we'll have a ball  
if we get down  
and go out  
and just loose it all_

Karen:_  
I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
and loosing all control  
_

Victor:

_Ch-ch-ch-ch_

All:_  
Fill up my cup  
Mazel tov  
Look at her dancing  
just take it off  
Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof_

Girls:_  
And then we'll do it again  
_

Guys:_  
Let's Do it_

_Let's Do it_

_Let's Do it_

_Let's Do it_

_And do it_

_And do it_

Garfield and Rachel:

_Let's live it up_

Garfield:

_And do it_

_And do it_

_And do it_

_Do it_

_Do it_

_Let's do it_

_Let's do it_

_Let's do it_

_Cause I gotta feeling _

_Woo Hoo_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night  
_

_I gotta feeling_

_Woo Hoo_

Garfield and Rachel:

_That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night  
I got a feeling_

All:_  
Tonight's the night _(Richard: _Hey_)_  
let's live it up _(Kori:_ Let's live it up_)_  
I got my money _(Victor:_ Hey_)_  
Lets spend it up _(Richard: _Let's spend it up)_

_Go out and smash it _(Karen: _Smash it_)_  
Like Oh My God _(Richard:_ Like oh my god)  
Jump off that sofa _(Victor: _Come on_)_  
Lets get get crunk_

_Fill up my cup _(Kori: _Drink_)_  
Mazel tov (_Victor: _l'chaim_)_  
Look at her dancing _(Karen: _Move it Move it_)_  
Just take it off_

_Lets paint the town _(Richard: _Paint the town_)_  
We'll shut it down _(Victor: _Shut it down_)_  
Lets burn the roof (_Kori: _Wooo)_

Girls:_  
And then we'll do it again  
_

Garfield:_  
Let's Do it_

_Let's Do it_

_Let's Do it_

_Let's Do it_

_And do it_

_And do it_

_Let's live it up_

_And do it_

_And do it_

_And do it_

_Do it_

_Do it_

_Let's do it_

_Let's do it_

_Let's do it_

_Do it_

_Do it_

_Do it  
_

Guys:_  
Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock-rock-rock-rock_

_Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top-top-top-top_

_Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop-stop-stop-stop_

_Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock-clock-clock-clock  
_

Richard, Victor, Karen, and Kori:_  
Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday_

_We keep keep keep keep it up  
We know what we say  
Party everyday  
P-P-P-Party everyday  
_

Garfield and Rachel:_  
Got a feeling_

_Woo Hoo  
That tonights gonna be a good night  
That tonights gonna be a good night  
That tonights gonna be a good good night _

_Got a feeling_

_Woo Hoo  
That tonights gonna be a good night  
That tonights gonna be a good night  
That tonights gonna be a good good night _

Garfield:

_Woo Hoo_

The crowd screamed their lungs off, and clapped. It was the _best_ performance ever.

"What do you think guys?" Khandi asks. "Are they great or what?"

Her questions were answered by more screaming.

"Richard," Khandi started, "Are you _sure_ you guys can't continue?"

"Sorry guys, but we're done," Richard replied.

"Oh come on Richard, can't we at least do it once in a while?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah man, I could totally go with that," Victor said.

"So can I," Starfire agreed.

"And the Titans East won't mind," Karen pointed out.

"Come on Richard, what do you say?" Rachel questioned.

Richard looked at everyone; surprised, but happy, and he turned to the crowd too, and Khandi. They all were waiting for an answer from him.

He sighed. "Alright. Maybe once in a while won't kill us." Richard finally said.

"Haha yeah!" Garfield yelled.

"Glorious!" Starfire said.

"Good!" Karen admitted.

"Cool," Victor said.

"I guess it couldn't kill me," Rachel admitted.

They all gave a group hug! (**AN: Cuteee :D)**

"You heard it here folks," Cindy said as she came out of no where with her camera man, "The Titans said they weren't going to retire fully! They will come back and play again, just not as much as they used too."

"Cindy, where did you come from?" Karen asked.

"Oh I'm everywhere," Cindy replied, "You just don't know it."

The Titans then looked at each other.

"Ok then?" They all said together.

"So one more question for the guys," Cindy brought up.

"And what would that be?" The guys asked.

"How do you feel about finally having the girls of your dreams?"

"Truthfully," The guys started as they brought the girls closer, "We feel like it's the greatest thing that's ever happened."

'Awww' could be heard from miles away.

"So what do you say guys," Richard started, "Ready to start a new part of our lives?"

"You can say that man," Victor replied.

"I have a feeling dude," Garfield turned his head to face Rachel, "That tonight, and forever, is going to be a good night."

"I can fully agree on that," Rachel said as she kissed him.

* * *

(AN:) Hey guys! Loved the last chapter? I did~

So well thanks for reading and I hoped you liked the whole story

I guess then this is goodbye...

(Review please? :D)


End file.
